


Don't

by Fallen_Lilo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Lilo/pseuds/Fallen_Lilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of: Imagine Cas/Dean/Sam telling you they're in love with you and you force yourself to lie and say you don't love them back because you're scared you might get injured or die on a hunt and they'd only be hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/92200891928/imagine-cas-dean-sam-telling-you-theyre-in-love-with  
> Go follow them for dirty spn imagines and one shots. (:

“____,” Cas says as he knocks on your door.

“Yeah, come in!” you call out. You look up from your laptop and see a nervous looking Cas. “Cas, buddy, you alright?”

He takes a step into your room and avoids your gaze. His eyes roam the walls of your room. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just trying to figure some things out.” He squints his eyes, concentrating on a picture next to your bed on the table. 

“Yeah, like what?” you reply.

Cas walks over to the picture and picks it up, ignoring your question. “Is this your brother?” Cas asks. You nod slowly. “Do you miss him?”

“Yeah.. I hate that I had to leave him, but you know how being a hunter works. Having someone close is never a good idea.” You sigh, “it’s better this way.” Cas looks at you sadly as you take the photo from him. 

“You’re not alone, you know that right?” he says, watching you place the picture back in its spot. “You have people who care about you.”

You look at him and roll your eyes, walking towards the door. “I don’t see why…” you mutter to yourself.

“I do. It’s because you’re a wonderful person and you do such great things, ____.” You huff and open your door, about to walk out. 

“____, I think I love you,” Cas’s confession stops you in your tracks. You take a deep breath, trying to calm your racing heart down. You knew this was coming. Things had seemed a little more intimate between you two lately and you knew it was a matter of time before he confronted you about it. But, you never would have thought he would say those three words. You turn around slowly. 

“Cas… Don’t.”

“No, ____, I will.” Cas walks towards you. “You’re the first person I’ve felt something for, besides the Winchesters of course. The way I feel for you is much more different. I don’t really understand it, but I know it’s strong. It’s pulling me towards you. I need you, ___, and I know you need me, too. I know you feel this.” Cas lifts your chin with his hand gently. 

Tears form in your eyes and you pull away. You shake your head, “Cas.. I don’t.. You’re wrong.”

Castiel steps closer to you again, backing you against the wall. “You’re lying. I know you feel the same way. I can see it in your eyes.” You look up at Cas towering you, a tear slipping down your cheek. 

You close your eyes and say quietly, “I can’t love you. I’d only hurt you. I’m a bad luck charm and you know it. Loving me is a disaster waiting to happen.” Your heart breaks in your chest. You wish you could say what you really felt, but you knew it would only lead to Castiel being hurt. Something would happen, something always happens. 

Cas runs his thumb across your cheek, wiping across the tear’s trail. “I am willing to take that chance.” 

You shake your head again, “no.. I won’t let another person get hurt because of-” Cas cuts you off, pressing his lips against yours. The kiss is slow and sweet, just like you’ve imagined kissing Castiel would be like. You kiss back for a moment, but then pull away. “I’m sorry, Cas.. I-I can’t..” You slip out from between him and the wall and walk out of the room, leaving a confused and hurt angel behind.


End file.
